Dan and Runo: Brawlers in Love
by hyperjono
Summary: It's been 3 years since Runo Misaki last saw her her closest friend and not so secret crush Dan Kuso. But what will happen when Dan shows up on Runo's doorstep? You'll have to read the story to find out.
1. Thinking About Him

**Author's Notes**

 **This story is a Dan and Runo pairing story and is based 3 years after Mechtanium Surge**

 **Dan - 21**

 **Runo - 21**

* * *

Runo POV

I stood on the bedroom balcony of my Bakugan City apartment staring at a photo on my phone and let out a sigh. It was a picture of myself and my not so secret crush Dan Kuso. It was taken a few days before he went off in Kato's boat and dropping off the face of the earth. I lowered my phone and stared out into the distance thinking about the day Dan sailed off in Kato's boat.

 _Flashback_

 _3 Years Ago_

We were throwing a party to celebrate the defeat and destruction of the four evil Mechtogan who had tried to destroy Earth and New Vestroia. I was chatting with Julie and Mira. Everyone was waiting for Dan and Drago as they were the guests of honour. I kept glancing over where I hoped Dan would appear but my heart told me he wasn't going to show though I hoped my heart wrong this time. Since reuniting with Dan after taking over Mira's job due to the fact that she overworked herself beyond exhaustion and needed time off I did some serious thinking about our relationship and the direction I wanted it to head in. After about 30 or so minutes of waiting for Dan I see Kato walking so I head over to him with a sinking feeling in my heart. "Hello Kato, do you know where Dan is?" I asked the Marukura family butler while hoping I was wrong about what Kato would say. "Master Dan and Master Drago have gone on a trip. He asked me to help him prepare a boat for him to use and when I asked him where he was going he simply said he was going to go where the adventure took them." Kato answered me. Tears sprung unbidden into my eyes but I refused to shed any. I walked off to tell everyone the news when Kato called me back. "Miss Runo wait I have something for you from Master Dan." He told me as he handed me an envelope. I stared at it wondering what it said and if I would be able to bring myself to open it

 _End Flash Back_

I glanced over at the envelope which had sat unopened for the past 3 years on my desk. I had never been able to bring myself to open it but neither could I bring myself to throw it away and so its contents remained a mystery to me. I let out another sigh then heard the front door opening so I went to see her it was and walking in was my friend and roommate Julie Makimoto.

Normal POV

" Hey girlfriend! What is going on?" Julie asked in her usual upbeat and bubbly tone. "Hey Julie. Nothing really." Runo responded monotone. Julie picked up on her friends less than cheerful attitude and asked "Ok Runo what's wrong? Dish girl dish". Runo let out another sigh as she sank in to her usual chair and answered in a voice that indicated she didn't want to have this conversation "Dan, I miss him". Julie sat into her usual spot, picked up on Runo's tone ignoring it and responded "I figured as much but it can't be just that there has to be something more to it than that. So what is it". Runo took a moment to collect her thoughts then answered with a slight hint of anger "There was something I wanted to tell him on the day he went off adventure". Julie made a go on gesture and Runo continued "Well as you probably know I am in love with Dan." Runo continued and Julie made an expression that said duh girl everyone knows that get on with the story. Runo smiled despite how she was feeling and continued "Well you we ended up being a couple for a coupla years after the whole Naga incident". Julie nodded then responded "I know, I remember and you two didn't act much like a couple half the time. You were all lovey dovey, kiss kiss and smoochy smoochy one minute then were at each other's throat like arrrgh, grrr and ugh. Which is probably why you two ended just splitting up". This made Runo laugh as it was a pretty accurate description of her and Dan's time as a couple. "That is a rather apt description Jules. And while we broke up we were able to remain close friends." Runo told. Julie nodded then asked "So why does thinking about Dan have you down in the dumps?" There was something I wanted to tell him but didn't get the chance too." Runo answered. Julie leaned forward and asked "What did you want to tell him?" "What I wanted to tell him was.." Runo started to say but was forestalled by Julie who was holding up her hand. "Hold that thought Runo." Julie told her before rushing to the toilet. Runo let out her fourth sigh in as many minutes when she heard someone knocking on the front door. So she got up and headed to the door to answer it. When she open she got quite the surprise for knocking on the door was Dan Kuso. "Dan…" Runo said trailing off. "Hey Runo are you gonna let me in?" Dan asked in a cheerful tone. Runo went through a rapid cycle of emotions in that moment. First shock followed by sadness, relief, happiness, joy, and anger and finally icy calm. Then she calmly drew her fist back and punched Dan right in the face much to his shock.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter in my newest story. Please stay tuned for the next chapter. And as always please review.**


	2. An Emotional Reunion

**Author's Notes**

 **Last chapter we saw Runo thinking about Dan and then punching him in the face when he showed up on her doorstep. Now in this chapter we find how why Dan was in Bakugan City and how he found out where Runo lives.**

* * *

 _6 Months Earlier_

Dan POV

It has been two and a half years since Drago and I had left Bakugan City and decided to travel the world. Right now we were heading back to Bakugan City and as we walked I let out a sigh. My Bakugan partner Drago,who was in his sphere fom sitting in his usual place on my shoulder, asked "Are you alright Dan?" I nodded then answered "Just thinking about Runo and how much I miss her". Drago let out a chuckle then responded "That doesn't surprise me. I know you think about her often but that doesn't cause you to sigh. What are you actually thinking about?" I let out a wry chuckle knowing I couldn't, hide much from him then responded "I'm just wondering if she'll be there waiting for me". "She'll be there Dan. Runo isn't they type of person to skip out unless something very important prevents her." Drago reminded me. I smiled knowing he was right and we kept walking to Bakugan City my worries temporarily alleviated.

 _A few hours earlier_

I was standing partially hidden the shade of a tree, leaning against it while scanning the area looking for Runo. "Where is she? I thought she'd be here by now." I muttered. "Relax Dan she'll be here. You don't even know if she's still in Bakugan City and if she can't make it she'll send is a perfectly reasonable explanation for why she isn't here." Drago told me with an air of calm. "I know. I know but it has been hours". I whined. "Daniel relax!" Drago shouted at me. I stood there in shock primarily because it had been many years since Drago had called me by my full name. We stood there in silence for a little while then I felt someone wrap their arms around me in a hug while happily screaming "Daaaaaaaan". I turned and not surprisingly seeing Julie. I then grabbed her by the shoulders and asked in worry and concern "Julie where is Runo? Is she alright? Did something happen? Tell me!" Julie gently pushed me away and answered "Jeez Dan chill. Runo's fine, nothing has happened to her. She's at home last time I saw her". My mood become depressed immediately as I muttered sadly "She doesn't want to see me". Julie looked at me puzzled and asked "What are you talking about?" "I gave Runo an envelope with a letter the day I left asking her to meet me here. Guess she didn't want to see me." I answered dejectedly. Julie's eyes lit up in understanding then let out a laugh as she told me "Is that why you're depressed. You needn't be". I looked at her in bewilderment and asked "Whataya mean?" Julie smiled and then answered "She's never even read your letter. It just sits on her desk gathering dust". I raised an eyebrow at her and asked her a little skeptically "And you know this how?" Julie let out another laugh then answered "She's my roommate. We have an apartment together here in Bakugan City". I nodded in understanding then noticed Julie writing down something on her ever present notepad and then handing what she'd written to me. I read it and raised an eyebrow at Julie again asking her a silent question. Julie let out a laugh then responded "It's our address. You did want to go see Runo didn't you?" I nodded then with my eyebrow still raised asked "You can't take me there why?" "I'm showing my sister around." She told me as she pointed at a girl that looked like and older version of her. I nodded then told her "Thanks and could you not tell people I'm here yet. I wanted Runo to be the first one to know I was back in town". Julie nodded and answered "Sure. I'll see you later". I gave her a hug in thanks then headed off to the apartment she and Runo shared. As well walked off Drago told me rather smugly "I told you there was reasonable explanation as to why Runo didn't show up". I chose to ignore that comment.

 _Present time_

Normal POV

"Owwww. What the hell Runo? What the f was that for?" Dan cried in anger and pain as he got up. "3 year. 3 bloody years of silence. No phone calls, no texts, no emails, only a single freaking letter the day you left." Runo roared at him in anger and fury. Dan opened his mouth to say something but closed it realising that it was better for Runo to let out her feelings that had clearly been building up inside her. "3 years of knowing nothing. 3 years wondering if you were dead, alive, sick, injured, healthy or if you were even in this dimension. 3 years of constantly worrying where you were and if you were okay." Runo cried out as her anger evaporated and she burst into tears. Dan wrapped his arms around her in a comforting gesture. Runo buried her face in his chest and cried out "Oh Dan. I've missed you". Dan smiled at her and told her "I missed you too Runo". Runo showed a tearful smile and kept their embrace for a few minutes before a cheerful voice said "Well, well, well. What is going on here?" They broke apart quite quickly and saw Julie standing in the door way behind them. "Nothing." They cried out in unison. Julie looked them over taking in Runo's tear stained face and the black eye on Dan's face. She could guess they reason for Runo's tears but she was unsure why Dan had a black eye. So Julie asked Dan "What happened to your face?" But before Dan or Runo could answer Drago who had been sitting quietly in Dan's chest pocket on his jacket let out a laugh and told Julie "Runo punched him the face". Julie let out a laugh and then responded "Alright Dan come on in and you can put some ice on your eye". Dan nodded gratefully and he, Julie and Runo headed back into the apartment. Dan and Runo sat at the kitchen table while Julie went to the freezer and got Dan an ice pack. As Julie handed Dan the icepack Runo asked her "Julie why didn't you tell me Dan was back?" Julie shrugged then answered "Two reasons. One Dan asked me not too and two Dan was coming here so wasn't important. Beside I assumed he'd be here before me" . The two girls looked at Dan who was in the middle of putting the ice pack over his eye and asked in unison "So why weren't you here before Julie/me?" Dan's free hand flew to the back of his head and he let out an embarrassed laugh then answered "I got hungry, lost, hungry again and then lost again". The girls just shook their heads at him then Julie headed towards the front door. "Where are you going Julie?" Runo asked curiously. Julie turned around and answered "Billy's taking me to a movie then dinner so I dunno when I'll be home later tonight or tomorrow". And without waiting for a reply Julie went out the front door locking it behind her. Dan and Runo then got up and transferred to Runo's room.

In Runo's room Runo sat on her bed while Dan sat on her desk chair. The two sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before Runo broke it and asked "So what did you do while you were adventuring?" Dan smiled and then started telling about the places he went, things he did and the people he met. It took Dan half an hour to finish telling Runo what he did with occasional input from Drago. Once the tale was over Dan ask Runo what she'd been doing these last three years. Runo told how she had started brawling again. Her partner was Haos Aerogan who was Tigrerra's student and how thanks to him she was in the top ten brawlers in the word. She told him that Aerogan had gone back to New Vestroia so Tigrerra so she could assess his progress. Dan smiled proudly and happily upon hearing Runo was not only brawling again but doing extremely well. At some some point Dan had picked up the envelope with his letter to Runo while she was talking. Runo noticed he was holding it when she finished telling him what she'd been up to and asked "Dan could you hand me that? I'd like to read it now". Dan smiled and nodded then opend the envelope and gave her the letter. Runo took the letter and began to read the letter aloud "My dearest Runo". Runo blushed a little at then then continued "As you may have guessed or been told by Kato Drago and I have gone off adventuring. I am writing to tell you why I'm doing. The first reason is because after saving Earth a few times Drago and I wish to see, exploring and enjoy the world. The second is a more personal and is related to you. After once again spending time with you again I've wondered what direction I wish our relationship to go in and this adventuring I'll be doing will give me to think on it. I will try to contact by email, text, calling etc whenever I can but I am not be able to so please forgive me if I fail to keep in contact. I also have something I wish to ask of you. I would like you to meet meet me at statue in the centre of Bakugan Land on this date in three years time. Hoping to see you in three years, love Dan". Runo smiled at the last part then looked at Dan and asked "So,you were thinking about our relationship aswell?" Dan nodded then asked "You too?" "Yeah. I was gonna talk to you about our relationship the day you left. " Runo told him. "I probably would have just said I needed time to think." Dan told her. Runo nodded then responded "Well you've done that, what was the conclusion you came to?" But before Dan could answer they heard an extremely loud explosion and rushed outside to try and see what caused it.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **What caused that explosion? What direction do Dan and Runo want their relationship to head in? Do you wanna become a couple again or just stay friends? To find out the answers to these questions and more you'll just have to keep reading to find out. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always please review**


	3. A Blast From the Past

**Author's Notes**

 **Last time we saw Dan and Runo Dan was about to tell Runo what direction he wanted their relationship to go in when an explosion occured. In this chapter we find out what caused this chapter**

* * *

Normal POV

Dan and Runo rushed onto her balcony after hearing the explosion. "What the hell caused that explosion?" Runo cried out. "I don't know but I'm going to find out." Dan told her with a grim expression on his face as he grabbed Drago off his shoulder. Dan then threw Drago to release him from ball form. Drago appeared in a flash of light then grabbed Dan and placed him on his shoulder. Drago was about to fly off when Runo called "I'm coming too and you can't stop me". Dan just rolled his eyes and smiled as Drago chuckled and picked Runo up and placed her on his other shoulder. "Hang on you two." Drago told them as he flew off at top speed to the source of the explosion. As they got close to the source of the explosion the three of them let out gasps of surprise. "That's a Mechtogan." Runo said in amazement. As they got closer Dan and Drago let out another gasp only this one was of shock. "No that can't be…" Dan started to say. "It is impossible, he's dead." Drago said. "What's impossible? Who's dead?" Runo asked in confusion. But before Dan or Drago could answer her the Mechtogan turned towards them and fired a dark sphere of black flames at them.

'Crap, Drago won't be able to get a shield up in time before that attack hits' Dan thought as he prepared to activate an Ability Card. "Ability activate Water Wall." A familiar voice called out as a blue humanoid shark appeared in front of the trio placed his hands on the ground and a wall of water appeared blocking the dark flames. Then a second familiar voice yelled "Ability activate Ninja Art – Dance of a Thousand Blades". A green humanoid bird wearing a ninja outfit appeared at the Mechtogan's feet before becoming a blur spiralling up the Mechtogan's legs leaving slash marks before being swatted into a building by the Mechtogan. By this time Dan and Runo had gotten off Drago's shoulder. "Alright Drago time to give this Mechtogan a taste of our power. Double ability activate, Dragon Flame and Draconic Blast." Dan cried out. Drago then became surrounded in a red aura of flames and opened his mouth where a red sphere of flames appeared and Drago let a rapid fire of shots at the Mechtogan. Dan then smirked and said "Alright Drago let's send this Mechtogan packing. Ability activate Dragon Tornado". Drago folded his wings around him and spun like a top and spun right into the Mechtogan piercing it. At the same time Drago pierced the Mechtogan it was hit by a barrage of green shuriken as well as having its arm chomped on by the shark man Bakugan causing it to roar out in pain. The Mechtogan realising it was in an unfavourable position decided to retreat and teleported off somewhere.

"Did you defeat it?" Runo asked tentatively. Dan shook his head then answered "I'm not sure. We drove it off but only because we forced it into a position where it had to retreat". The two of them then heard a tearful cry of Daaaaaan and Dan felt someone crash into him and wrap their arms around his waist in a hug. "It's good to see you Dan. I missed you". Marucho told him through his tears of joy. "It's good to see you too Marucho but ease up on the waterworks you're soaking my jacket." Dan told him as he gave Marucho a hug back. Marucho chuckled then let Dan go. "You can hardly blame him. Its been three years since we saw you. And you disappeared without a word." A familiar voice told him from the shadows. Dan turned to the voice and asked in a mocking tone "Awwwwh did I hurt the widdle ninja's feelings?" The speaker chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows revealing himself to be Shun Kazami. "Its good to see you again Dan." Shun told him. "You too Shun." Dan replied and the two friends embraced in a brief hug. After the hug Shun looked Dan over and noticed his black eye and asked curiously "What happened to your face?" Dan smiled sheepishly then answered in a slight embarrassed tone "Runo". Marucho and Shun realising what Runo had done started laughing. "I hate to be the one to ruin this warm and fuzzy moment but WHAT THE HELL WAS UP WITH THAT MECHTOGAN!" Runo cried out. "I noticed that that Mechtogan looked a lot like Razenoid's Mechtogan Dreadeon." Shun said. "That can't be Dreadeon because both Mag Mel and Razenoid would have to be alive." Marucho pointed out. "I know neither of them are alive. Razenoid was vaporised by Mag Mel when his attack missed Drago and hit Razenoid instead." Dan told them. "And Mag Mel used the Chaos Energy to blow himself up in a final attempt to kill Dan and I." Drago, now back in ball form, finished explaining. "So why did that Mechtogan look like Dreadeon?" Runo asked. Dan shrugged then answered in a slightly uninterested tone "Who knows. Could be any number of reasons". He then turned to Shun and Marucho and said "I noticed you guys have new partners". They nodded and the Bakugan on Shun's shoulder said in a very polite tone "Hello I am Ventus Moonshar it's a pleasure to meet you". "And ya ken call me Aquos Sharkdrake." The Bakugan on Marucho's shoulder said introducing himself. "Pleasure to meet both of you. I'm Dan Kuso and this is my partner Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid." Dan told them. "You both fought very well." Drago said complimenting them. Dan then looked at Marucho and asked "Is my room still the way I left it or do I needa find somewhere new to live?" Marucho laughed then answered "Your room at headquarters is still there. And don't worry its not full dust and stuff." Dan smiled and nodded his thanks. "So Dan when did you get back to town?" Shun asked him. "Today." Dan told him. "Also why did you show up here with Runo?" Marucho asked. Dan shrugged then answered "That's for me to know". Shun and Marucho looked at Runo who told them "He was at my place". "Speaking of, should take you back home." Dan told her. Runo nodded and replied "Yeah you're right. See you guys later". And with that Dan and Runo headed off back to her apartment. "Wonder how Dan found out where Runo lives?" Shun wondered aloud. Marucho shrugged then responded "Who knows but we can ask him when he gets back". Shun nodded and replied "Yeah you're right". Then the two of them made their way back to the Battle Brawlers Headquarters.

Dan and Runo travelled back to her apartment in a comfortable and companionable silence. Once they arrived to the front of Runo's apartment she turned to Dan and asked "Do you want to come in? We can finish the conversation we started". Dan shook his head then responded "No thanks Runo". Runo answered a little dejectedly "Oh. Ok". Dan picked up on this and asked "Are you free on Saturday because if you are we can finish our earlier conversation and spend the day together". Runo thought for a moment then smiled and answered happily "Yeah I'm free on Saturday. That sounds like a good idea". Dan smiled back then responded "Sweetness. How about we meet up at the Bakugan Statue around 10?" "Sure sounds good to me." Runo told him. Dan smiled again then headed off while saying "Awesome. See you on Saturday Runo".

 _Later that evening_

As Dan and Runo drifted off to sleep thinking about their "date" on Saturday a single thought pierced their minds. Did the other want their relationship to go in the same direction as them?

* * *

 **AN**

 **How did that Mechtogan look like Dreadeon when Mag Mel and Razenoid are dead? Do Runo and Dan want their relationship to head in the same direction? Keep reading to find out.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always please review**


	4. Idle Conversation

**Author's Note**

 **Hey everyone sorry its taken me so long to post a new chapter. I just lost the urge to write and then I started a new job which left me completely drained at the end of the week so I didn't have the energy to write. I apologise if there are any spelling or major grammatical errors. I used to have a friend read over my stories before I posted them but I've recently had to cut them out of my life due to the fact they were a toxic person and didn't treat me like a friend so if you are interested in becoming a beta reader for me or know someone who would interested PM me.**

 **Anyways enough with the personal stuff. Last chapter we saw Dan and Runo heading to an explosion which turned out to be a Mechtogan and they encountered Shun and Marucho and at the end of the chapter we saw Dan and Runo agreeing to go on a "date".**

* * *

I was standing on my bedroom balcony at The Battle Brawlers Headquarters feeling completely refreshed after sleeping in my own bed. "You seem extremely refreshed and revitalised this morning Dan. Did you have a good night's sleep?" Drago called out from my desk. "You look rather refreshed this morning Dan. Did you sleep well Dan?" Drago called out from my desk. I walked over to my desk smiling and responded "Yeah, but I'm not sure if its entirely because of the sleep or because of other reasons too". "By other reasons do you mean seeing Runo last night?" Drago asked me teasingly. "Shut up." I told him while trying not to blush. Drago chuckled at my reaction then asked "Speaking of Runo, how is your eye?" I looked at my reflection in the mirror on my wall, gently touched my bruised eye noting that it wasn't as sore as last night and had now turned a purple colour then answered "It's still sore but not as bad as it was last night". I disconnected my phone from the charger, picked it up and scrolled through my contacts until I found the number I wanted and selected it. With my finger hovering over the call button I looked at Drago then asked "Do you think she'd be awake?" "She should be. She's always been an early riser unlike you." Drago answered." I'm not talking about Runo" I told him while I fired up my computer Drago, realising who I meant, responded "She should be but if she's not I don't think she'll mind being woken up in this case". I nodded and hit the call button letting it ring until a voice on the other end answered "This is Miyoko Kuso. Who is this?" I smiled happy to hear my mother's voice then responded "Hi Mum it's Dan". There was silence for a moment then I heard a sharp intake of breath then I heard my mother speak with a mixture of joy, relief and worry "Daniel is that really you?". I chuckled at her response then answered "Yeah Mum it's me". "Oh Dan, I've missed you." Mum told me with an odd catch in her voice. I realised that she was had started to cry and I immediately felt guilty. "I missed you too Mum.I'm sorry for making you worry." I told her apologetically. My mother let out a small chuckle then responded "I'm your mother Dan. I'm always going to worry about". I realised that she was right then asked "Mum are you near your computer?" "I'm sitting in front of it right now, why do you ask?" She responded. "You'll find out shortly." I told her as I initiated a video call with her. Thirty seconds later my mum appeared on my screen. The first thing I noticed was the relief written on her face. "Oh Daniel it's good to see you." Mum told me, relief and joy evident in her voice. "You too Mum." I responded with a grin. She then looked at me, her eyes flicking to my black eye, then asked with curiousity and concern "Daniel what happened to your eye?" My hand flew to the back of my head in embarrassment and I answered a little sheepishly "Runo was worried about me". My mother raised an eyebrow at me then asked skeptically "She was so worried about you that it caused you to have a black eye?". Drago hopped onto my shoulder and told her through stifled laughter "She was really worried about him Miyoko". My mother realising what Runo had done burst out into laughter. Once her laughter had subsided Mum asked "So are you and Runo getting back together?" "Wha-wha-what makes you think that we are?" I stammered out in shock. She smiled knowingly and responded "Call it a mothers intuition. So are you two getting back together?" I had no idea if we were but I was saved from answering by a knock on my bedroom door.

Normal POV

"Sorry Mum, I gotta go." Dan told Miyoko apologetically. "Alright Dan. I love you." Miyoko told him with a smile. "I love you too Mum." Dan responded back with a smile before ending the call. Dan then walked over to his bedroom door and opened it and saw that it was Marucho who had knocked on his door. "Hey morning Marucho." Dan greeted. "Morning Dan. Who were you talking too? Was it Drago?" Marucho responded. Dan chuckled then responded back "I was talking to my mum". Marucho nodded in understanding then asedk "Would mind coming to the lounge room. We need to talk about the that Mechtogan that showed up last night". 'Dan nodded and the two of them headed to the lounge room. Shun, who was already in the lounge room, put down the herbal tea he was drinking and gave Dan a greeting as he and Marucho walked in. Dan sat down in an arm chair and Marucho offered him a coffee which Dan gratefully accepted. Once they were all settled in and comfortable Dan said "I thought you guys would be tryna grill me and find out why I was at Runo's yesterday". "That will happen after we talk about that Mechtogan.' Shun responded with a grin. "So that Mechtogan that are you certain that it wasn't Dreadeon?" Marucho asked. "Dan nodded then answered "Yeah I'm pretty sure. As I explained last night both Mag Mel and Razenoid need to be alive and I know they're both dead as Drago and I both saw them die ourselves". Drago chimed in his agreement. "Are you certain they're both dead? We thought they were dead before when they tried to forcibly take the power of the Sacred Orb in Neathia. We thought the Sacred Orb had vaporised them but it just imprisioned them on the reverse dimension of Bakugan interspace where they mutated from Barodius and Dharak into Mag Mel and Razenoid." Shun reminded them. Dan nodded, conceding the point then responded "True but as I said last night Mag Mel vaporised Razenoid then blew himself up in an attempt to kill Drago and I". "I know Dan but you have consider the possibility that it was an act to fool us." Shun reminded him. Dan nodded realising that Shun was right. Dan deciding to the change the subject asked "So how did you guys end up with new partners?" "Moonshar become my partner when I went to Neathia after Jakoor returned to New Vestroia last year so he could access and teach his students Skytruss and Orbeum. Fabia introduced me to Moonshar herself." Shun told him. "So your new partner is a gift from your girlfriend aye? Dan asked teasingly. Shun glared at him in response but didn't say anything. Dan then turned to Marucho and asked "So how did you and Sharkdrake meet?" "Sharkdrake and I met through Preyas. I was in New Vestroia to see him and Elfin and see if they knew anyone who would be interested in battling with me after Rachizen decided he wanted to retire from brawling." Marucho answered. "So Dan what were you doing at Runo's last night?" Shun asked him. Dan's hand went behind his head as he tried attempted to dodge the question.

 _A few days later_

Dan's POV

"Should I wear this. No if I wear this she may think I see this only as a hang out. Maybe I should wear that. But if I wear that she may think I think it's a date though she may think this is a date anyway since I asked her asked her to hang out." I debated aloud with myself as I stood in front of my wardrobe trying to decide between casual and formal clothes. I was distracted from my debate as I heard my bedroom door opening. I turned around and saw Shun walking into my room. "Dan what are you muttering about?" Shun asked me. "How did you know I was muttering about something?" I asked ignoring his question. "I've heard you muttering to yourself for the last five minutes." Shun answered me. 'He's right Dan you have been standing there deciding what to wear for a while." Drago chimed in. "So why are you trying to decide what to wear?" Shun asked me. "Well Runo…" I began to say before Shun cut me off by saying "Say no more Dan". He then went over to my wardrobe and pulled out a set of clothes, handed them to me and then walked off. The clothes Shun had given me were a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt and a red sleeveless hoodie and that this was a good semi-casual outfit. I got changed, grabbed Drago, thanked Shun for picking out my clothes and then headed off to meet Runo at the Bakugan Statue.

Runo's POV

"Arrgh. Where the hell is it." I cried out angrily as I threw another dress onto my bed. "Where is what girl?" Julie asked me curiously as she stuck her head in my room. "Nothing." I lied. "Uh huh…" Julie said as she walked into my room and took in the pile of dresses on my bed. She then walked over to my wardrobe and starting looking through it. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked her in an annoyed and irritated tone. Julie ignored me and kept looking through my wardrobe until she finally exclaimed happily "Aha found it". "Found what?" I asked her curiously despite the fact I was a little annoyed at her. "This girl." She told me as she handing me the dressed she's pulled out of my wardrobe. I looked at the dress Julie had handed me and saw that it was a pure white tunic dress. "Oh Julie thank you so much. This is the dress I was looking for." I told her gratefully as I gave her a hug. "I'm sure Dan will be blown away when you see him today." She told me with a grin. "Wha-wha-what makes you think I'm seeing Dan today?" I stammered out in shock. "Julie just gave me her girl please I'm not stupid look. I realised Julie knew so I just gave in and satold her "Fine you're right I'm seeing Dan today. We're gonna hang out and discuss where we want out relationship to go". Julie smiled and said happily "Then what are you still doing here? Get dressed girl and go see him". She then exited my room to allow me to get dressed. Once I was dressed I grabbed Aerogan who was sleeping on my desk and headed off to meet Dan at the Bakugan Statute.

Normal POV

As Dan and Runo made their way to their agreed meeting point they both wondered and hoped the other wanted to take their relationship in the same direction.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I meant to mention this last chapter but the reason I chose to give Shun and Marucho new Bakugan partners is because every season of Bakugan they got/had a new partner with the exception of Mechatanium Surge where they had a new partner at the start of each arc of Mechatanium Surge.**

 **So what direction do Dan and Runo wish their relationship to go in. Do they want to remain friends, become a couple again or do they each want something different. You'll have to keep reading to find out. As I said at the being of the chapter I'm looking for a beta reader so if you or know someone who is interested PM me and as always please review.**


End file.
